A little help can go a long way
by Jezebel Night
Summary: Jessie Night, a 16 year old girl with a life that sucks. With a crazy ex on the loose, her closest friend working in the WWE, and being plagued with the feeling of loss, the only thing she has left is her dream to be in the WWE. Will she be able to her achieve her dream, or will life take her dream and break it into pieces? I suck at summaries, so don't base this on the story! :D


**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own any characters related to WWE, I only own my OC character Jesse/Faith, and future OC characters to come along.**

**Chapter 1**

Ever get the feeling of loss, feeling so alone and full of despair, when you're at the happiest point in your life? I've had the feeling for days now, turning on and off at random intervals. It happened first when I was laughing with my friends, drinking a vanilla cream blast from Hastings when it slashed its way through my heart. The next few times occurred when I was running along the streets, whether I was running around for fun or running for my life. Most often it occurred beneath the bleachers on the football field, laughing as the cheerleaders screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off; all because they thought they saw a snake.

Which in fact, they did. ;-)

The feeling struck me again today, while I was chilling on the couch in the apartment. My roommates were getting ready for school; consequently, forcing us to be late once again. I didn't care, school really wasn't my _thing_. I would rather go to the ring and wrestle all day than sit through fifty minutes of meaningless lectures by Mr. Cutler. I couldn't stand his stupid monotone voice, his idiotic handlebar mustache, and his ridiculous attempts at trying to act like a normal person when everyone knows he looks up teenage porn the moment his classroom is empty.

I only know that because I had to use his computer to change my roommate, Chloe's, grades from C's to B's. He left up the site when he went to use the restroom. What I saw still gives me chills.

Anyway, my roommates were taking forever, and since I didn't want to go to school in the first place, I turned on the last episode of Raw, enjoying the appearance of The Shield once more. I know they're relatively new, and I know that Ryback may be the new big shot baby face in town, but there was something about smaller men taking down the big, badass men that seem indestructible that just made me happy, and gave me the sense of empowerment. That's why I absolutely LOVE Rey Mysterio. I had just gotten to the good part when Chloe came out of the bathroom.

Her deep brown hair was in the perfectly messy ponytail. She wore black jeans with the knees ripped out, a white Avril Lavigne shirt with "What The Hell" adorning the front in big black letters, and a black tank top beneath it as a finisher.

"Excited to be late again?" Chloe inquired, smirking as sat down on the stool, letting her red toms hang above the floor.

I grinned, "Yep, same as always." I got up from the couch, stretching out my sore back, sighing in pleasure when I felt my spine pop in different places. "Didn't I used to ask you that?"

"Yeah, but that was before Haley and I stopped bothering to care about school."

"You mean when Jesse's bad luck finally swayed us into caring for the more important things like friends, family, and amazing sex with crazy people," said Haley as she emerged from her room, smirking through her mass of curly, blonde hair, winking at Chloe as she spoke.

I grinned, touched by her comment. "You got that right, except you forgot about the most important thing."

"Which is?" Chloe questioned, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"WWE! You assholes!" I laughed, throwing a pillow as laughter filled the room, soon being joined by many more flying pillows.

"Hey!" laughed Chloe, dodging the pillow by vacating her stool, "Just because we're fans doesn't mean we have to get on our knees and worship the all-mighty wrestling company."

"I agree. Granted, I love it enough to get a tattoo of it, but that's as far as my allegiance goes." Haley defended Chloe, smirking as she threw another pillow at me.

I rolled my eyes, and dodged the incoming pillow, "You both know you're only saying that because you can't wrestle worth shit."

"Not true! My huracarana looks awesome!" Chloe defended weakly, her grimace giving her away.

I shrugged, smirking at my victory, "Yeah, I'm sure Tori would agree with you all the way, she might even let you wrestle her again."

"Hey, you have to admit she's gotten better, she didn't break my neck last week when she tried it" Haley tried to help, but even she knew it was, yet, another weak attempt.

They both knew very well that they sucked.

"I'm not going into that, just face it." I shrugged again, this time grinning at their reactions.

"Fine, we suck, and you're going to be the next WWE Champion." Chloe announced, bowing to me as she did so.

I held my hands up, backing up in surprise. "I wouldn't say that" I tried to convince them, but Haley took the mike.

"Oh please, you can't wrestle any of the girls here or anywhere because you'd end up killing them, you'd eat the Divas for breakfast. You can only wrestle the guys, and the midcarders would lose within seconds of you."

"The only people who would stand a chance against you are the guys at the top. If I were to choose between you and Undertaker at WrestleMania, I'd choose you, hands down." Chloe vowed, with a knowing look in her eyes.

I smiled at them both, "You guys are awesome"

They both grinned at me, "We know!" they giggled, winking at each other.

I rolled my eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. I took a seat on the edge of the couch, and watched as the two got into it.

Haley was showing off her toothy grin, jumping on top of Chloe and forced her to the ground. She was wearing her light denim skinny jeans, black Ugg boots, a dark purple blouse (which bared part of her midriff, expertly showing off her _I heart WWE_ tattoo along the small of her back), and her white vest in hand.

Haley and Chloe were very different in looks, with Chloe being short and petite (yet somehow she's still taller than me, even though I'm only 5'6') and Haley being tall and willowy. Chloe has brown hair, Haley has blonde hair, Chloe was tan, Haley was fairly pale (but nothing like the Great White himself, Sheamus! ;-)), Chloe liked Disturbed and Avenged Sevenfold, Haley liked Rihanna and Kesha.

Yet, throughout their differences, they shared many likes as well. Though Chloe liked to think of herself as a punk rocker, she couldn't stop herself from liking Avril Lavigne, Maroon 5, Beyoncé, and even none other than Lady Gaga herself. Haley even grew to like Three Days Grace, Against Me!, Skillet, and even Within Temptation (but only a few songs). In a way they molded each other into better human beings. When I first met Haley she was a snarky bitch on the Pom Squad and was the dignified Cheer Captain. Chloe was a badass that enjoyed her own company and hated being crowded.

Then in 9th grade we were teamed together on a video project for media class. We joined up on the roof of my building, and within an hour we became the best of friends. By the end of the year Chloe became social, Haley was no longer considered a slut because she was a cheerleader, and I was officially named the school's Messiah.

To this day I'm still trying to figure out why anybody would vote for something as stupid as that. Though I did feel particularly proud when I was named "Most likely to Succeed in being arrested 50 times before receiving the Death Penalty", it always gave me a laugh.

Haley was still on top of Chloe, who was too busy laughing to actually fight her off, her Cheshire cat grin adorning her face. I rolled my eyes at the two, shaking my head as I grabbed my black one strap bag off the floor, adorned with WWE buttons and sowed in patches from past accomplishments. With the way those two act, you'd think they were gay and utterly in love.

Isn't it fitting that they actually are?

"C'mon lovebirds, if you're planning on making out at lunch again in front of the cheerleaders then you have about 12 minutes to do it, or else you'll just have to wait until basketball practice after school."

They shot up from the ground, fixing each other's hair before running off.

"Don't forget to fake you're math homework, Mrs. Vu will lynch you if you skip out again!" yelled an excited Haley as she ran out the door, dragging Chloe behind as she did.

I started to laugh again, loving life, when it suddenly hit me. The feeling of cold despair, the stab of loneliness that penetrated me like a knife through the heart, spread through my chest to my outer limbs within seconds before fading away, as if nothing ever happened. I fisted my hand over my heart, as if that was enough to stop the feeling from swirling through me again.

As the door closed with a sharp snap in front of me, I turned my head to look at Seth Rollins. Holy Crap I love his hair. He grinned maniacally, and joined Dean Ambrose right as the feeling completely disappeared. I smiled as I looked at the Shield, loving their determination and courage to do what they considered "Justice". It hurt that I had to turn it off, and I swear my hand stung when I grabbed the remote, but I needed to go. I pressed the off button right as they stood triumphant over Ryback again, Roman Raynes shouting at the top of his lungs.

It was an awesome way to end my morning, by watching a group of underdogs staking their claim in the WWE.

"I'm going to be there someday, and that day will come soon." I vowed to myself, getting a better hold on the bag before exiting the apartment, ironically singing the Nexus theme "We Are One" as I skipped down the stairs.

**The Call**

I was sitting in Art class, and I was surprisingly doing something productive. I moved the paint brush along the white canvas, painting the ring and 2 men wrestling in it. I was painting my favorite rivalry, and their match at WrestleMania from only a few years ago. Haley was too busy texting Chloe, who was obviously not paying attention to her Biology teacher. I didn't take much notice to them; I barely even noticed when Haley nudged me, trying to tell me that the teacher was behind me.

"Another wrestling picture, Jesse?" inquired Ms. Hamilton, her sweet and elderly voice ladled with amusement.

I smirked as I glanced behind me, her faded, hazel eyes smiling. "What did you expect Ms. Hamilton, a unicorn? Or did you want another "Above The Influence" masterpiece?"

"I was hoping for you to do the actual assignment, which is drawing the shaded areas around the statue at the center of the room." She used her cane to point to the statue at the middle of the room.

I shrugged, not looking at it, "Sorry Miss, I'm not one for doing actual school assignments."

"So I realized the first week of school." She laughed, gingerly grabbing a stool from a foot or two away from her. "I, too, was not one to follow the instructions given to me in school. In fact, in the outside world, I never cared to follow the rules of society as well."

"No shit?" I asked, placing the brush at the rim of the easel, giving her my full attention.

"No shit indeed" she smiled, winking her aged eyes at me. "I have many stories to tell you from my youth, and I know some of them will make you cringe."

"I highly doubt that, but you can give your best shot." My voice was thick with sarcasm, but the invitation was real.

She paused for a moment, thinking about it. Her wrinkles became more pronounced as her face scrunched itself into a scowl.

After a moment, or two, she slightly nodded, "Perhaps you're right, but I do hold a story that will definitely give you Goosebumps."

"Give it a try, I'm dying to hear it" I challenged, leaning back slightly on the stool.

She grinned her crazy-lady grin at me, and then began her story.

"It was on Prom Night" she paused when she heard my sigh, but was relieved to find that I was smiling.

I was shaking my head, relaxing as much as I could on the metal stool.

"This is going to be good" I joked, leaning back so far my head was on Haley's shoulder.

"What a great way to get out of an Art project" Haley drawled, attention focused on Ms. Hamilton.

She chuckled at the two of us, and took quick glance to check and see if everyone was still working. She was pleased to see that they were, and soon she started.

"Like I said, it was Prom Night. It was held in the high school gym, much like this one, and it was the weirdest night in my entire life." She paused for dramatic effect, before smiling and continuing her story.

"I was sitting at one of the tables, drinking pineapple juice I had inside one of the fridges in the teachers' lounge. I watched all the couples dancing the night away, drunken smiles on their faces, when a man walked over to me."

"Ooh, I'm sensing a juicy part coming up" Haley giggled, scooting her stool up so she lean her head on my shoulder.

Ms. Hamilton giggled with her for a moment, and then continued on, "He looked magnificent, utterly gorgeous, and when he stuck out his hand I didn't give it a second thought. I grabbed his hand, leaving my lonely corner table, and went off to the dance floor with him.

"He danced divinely; waltzing with a grace only an angel could have, and knew exactly where to put his hands." My eyebrows came up at that, and Haley giggled again. "Oh he was delightful, and when that Aerosmith song came on we started kissing and it was beautiful" she smiled in memory of it, but the smile was off, like she was disgusted somewhat.

"We're getting to the bad part aren't we?" I asked, fighting to stop the grimace from showing on my face.

She nodded, "I forgot to mention something, the theme of the prom was _Masquerade_, and so everyone was wearing a mask except few other ladies, including myself, and men as well."

"He was wearing a mask" I concluded, pity beginning to surge its way into my heart.

She nodded again, and the shrugged. "Of course, but at the time I didn't mind. It felt so right, so good, and so great that my good sense left the building. We were out of the gym before the song even ended, and spent the night having a less than glorious time in what is now Mr. Cutler's classroom."

"Why was it less than glorious?" Haley questioned. "Was it because it was Mr. Cutler's classroom?" she joked.

"Nope, but it was a good guess." Ms. Hamilton chuckled.

"Wait a minute, we had a _Masquerade _themed prom our freshman year." Haley realized as she took her head off of my shoulder.

"Yes you did, and I particularly loved that pink dress you were wearing that night, it matched well to Chloe's black and white ensemble." Ms. Hamilton evaded, knowing we were getting closer.

"I know right" Haley fell for her evasion, her mind now going to whatever those two did that night.

"And to this day I can't believe you actually wore a dress, Jessie. It looked absolutely stunning on you none-the-less-"Ms. Hamilton tried evading again, but I interrupted with my shocked revelation.

"The guy in the mask was Mr. Cutler?!" I almost shouted, but had enough sense to keep my voice down.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "I knew you'd get it right, you need to use that brain more often."

"I think I'm going to be sick" I gagged, shivering in disgust at the mental image I was receiving.

"EW!" Haley squealed, her body shaking in similar disgust.

Ms. Hamilton nodded, "I know, and there are actually two reasons the night was less than glorious. First reason, you already know; the second reason is because he was absolutely horrible in the sack."

Now she shivered in disgust, her eyes full of steel.

"Is that why he looks up teenage porn on his computer, so he could learn a few tricks?" I asked, my curiosity holding off my disgust for the moment.

"I suppose so, but it's not tricks he needs to learn; he needs to take a certain pill for it to be better."

I laughed at that one.

"Wait a minute, I thought you said this story was from your youth?" chastised Haley.

Ms. Hamilton smiled, "It doesn't matter what age you are to still be youthful. If your heart stays young, you will never truly grow old."

"Nice way to think of things" I applauded her, silently clapping my hands to her.

She took a mini bow in response, laughing as she did so.

"You were right, that story really did give me Goosebumps" I chuckled, rubbing my hands on my arms.

"Told you I'd be able to, I have many more if you're ever interested in hearing them."

"I think that one is enough for today" I shivered again, trying to get rid of the mental image from my head.

"More like the century" Haley complained, and suddenly got out her phone.

"You're going to tell Chloe, aren't you?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows in response when I looked at her.

"Duh! Why wouldn't I?"

_RRRIIINNNGGGG _went the bell, signaling us to leave for the last hour of the day. I sighed, rolling my eyes as Haley shot up from her seat and ran out the door. I shrugged to Ms. Hamilton, who shrugged back in return. I picked my stuff off the floor as she grabbed hold of the painting. "I'll put this in the back to dry off, and I'll let you finish tonight if you decide to sneak in again."

"Thanks Ms. Hamilton, if I'm not able to can I finish it tomorrow?"

"Yes you may, but when you do sneak in tonight, make sure that ex of yours doesn't come with you. Last time he was in here he destroyed all my art supplies, forcing me to get a whole new set taken out of my budget."

I cringed, slinging my bag over my shoulder, "I'll try, but I can't make any promises." I nodded to her.

She returned the nod, and shrugged, "Well, it's better to have the art supplies destroyed than the paintings of the students, particularly yours." She smiled her old smile at me, and then placed a hand on my shoulder. "You'll get through this, you always have"

She spoke her words in a solemn voice, ringing with finality.

I smiled back, "I'll see you tomorrow", and with that I walked away from her, out of the art room, and onto the gym for basketball practice.

On the way the over I was plagued with the thoughts of him, the memory from that night taking the forefront of my mind. My mind tuned out of my surroundings, my feet taking a mind of their own as they led me to the gym, and soon enough the locker room. To this day, I still can't see how things had happened, how they changed so quickly, and the fact that anything changed at all.

Wes, my ex, was absolutely crazy. For the longest time we were the best of friends, but when he finally got me to go out with him, everything changed. For the first few months we slowly moved our relationship from friend-zone to boyfriend/girlfriend, and everything was great. We made it to Prom, and partied like every teenager does on Prom Night, and ended it inside a hotel room having a really fun time.

After that night, there was something different about him, something colder, empty in a way that I couldn't understand at the time. When we were alone, it wasn't there, and he seemed okay, but when we were around other people, it was like he turned into this stone barricade, refusing to let anything get passed him. He got all possessive over me, and when we went to dances, football games, and even at my basketball games, he would always get into fights and get kicked out until he calmed down, just because a couple of guys tried flirting with me, even though I clearly showed I wasn't interested.

Over the summer I finally had enough of it, and so I broke up with him, and ever since then he's been following me around, sneaking up on me at random times and forcing me to talk to him. When school started up he got worse, running into me in the hallways and picking up my stuff if I dropped anything and then walking me to class when he refused to give any of it back, watching me throughout basketball practice, following me over to Rory's warehouse to work on my technique in the ring and wrestling me so he could get closer to me, and chases me all over town until I can finally get rid of him and go back to the apartment and sleep.

That night, in Ms. Hamilton's room, I was working on a painting when he randomly walked in and locked the door behind him. I was listening to music, so I didn't hear anything, and continued on finishing my painting. I had just added the finishing touches when I felt my phone started buzzing in my front pocket. I had pulled it out, along with one of my headphones, and answered it with "Hotel California, who may I take prisoner this week?" when my phone was taken out of my hand and thrown across the room.

I could feel the way his hands grasped my shoulders, keeping me still on the stool I was sitting on, even now. I felt the fear flow through me as the flashback started to take hold of me. But as that night started to completely take hold of me, something happened that scared the crap out of me even more.

My phone started ringing.

I rolled my eyes after I jerked in fear, shaking away the nerves that tried taking hold of me, and answered. "Welcome to Hotel California, a place where once you check in, you can never leave! How may I help you this evening?" I added, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I spoke into the speaker.

"Can I speak to Jessie, I have 3 backstage passes and front row seats for tonight's RAW, and I know she would absolutely love to see her bestie again, unless she finally filled in my place with the gay lovers, Haley and Chloe" sarcastically spoke a feminine voice on the other side of the speaker, where you can hear the smile on her face.

My mouth dropped in absolute surprise, and I was giddy with excitement.

"Maddie?!" I shouted, beginning to jump up and down in my spot, which happened to be outside the door of the girl's locker room.

"Of course dummy! Raw will be in Portland tonight, and if you leave now you should be able to make it by the beginning of RAW, knowing your crazy ass driving, especially Haley's" she added off-handedly, I could practically hear the shrug she made from where I was.

"I'm leaving now! Where do you want to meet up?" I asked, kicking my feet gear, my momentary fear almost completely forgotten.

"Just call me once you get to Portland, and make sure you bring an overnight bag, you're staying with me for the week."

"What about Haley and Chloe?"

"I can only bring one person with me for Smackdown, I want you to help out with some backstage stuff; we're shorthanded for Smackdown this week."

"No problem, I'll give Haley and Chloe the heads up and we'll be on our way soon."

"Okay, thanks a bunch Jessie"

"No, thank _you_, we didn't have the money to get tickets again, so we were planning on sneaking in at the Smackdown show tomorrow."

She laughed at that, I could tell she was grinning, "It's not a problem, and I'm going to let you know now, there are many superstars around here that have been waiting for you to get your ass back here."

"So expect a really big group hug? Or maybe a bunch of fists aimed towards my face?"

"I'm pretty sure it's a group hug, but you can never tell with Punk and Wade."

"Except Punk would kick me, he likes to use his legs more than his hands if he can help it", I had just entered the gym, and already the girls from the team were warming up on the wooden flooring, dribblingthe basketballs and shooting them through the hoops. Haley and Chloe were sitting side-by-side on the bleachers when Maddie chimed up her laughs.

"Very true, but overall they are excited to see you again, do you need an excuse to get out of practice? I hear the basketballs."

"Please?" I almost begged, seeing the coach headed my way, a scowl on her face.

"Tell her I'm in labor, and if she doesn't believe you then hand the phone over to her."

"Okay, hold on" I immediately went into a hysterical voice, which absolutely everybody in the gym fell for.

The scowl disappeared on coach's face, concern lighting her features. "Jessie, what's wrong?"

"My friend's having a baby!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the whole gym.

Shock was on everyone's faces, and it took all of my self-control to keep from laughing.

"Well go! I won't keep you at practice when your friend needs you! Go!" Coach shouted, shooing me away from her and to the door.

"You're a saint!" I shouted as an afterthought, and then looked to Haley and Chloe.

"C'mon! I need a ride!" I shouted to them, and they hurried off of the bleachers.

I ran busted out of the gym, shoving the door with exuberant strength as I started to dance on the pavement. Easy to say I was _really_ excited.

"Okay, I'll see you there tonight! Tell John, Sheamus, Randy, and Punk I said "Hi!", and if you see Hunter tell him the same!"

"Alright, I will!"

"Bye!" I shouted into the phone, and then hung up before she could answer back.

I had just put the phone back into my pocket when Haley and Chloe crowded around me, worry on their faces.

"Who's having the baby!?" Chloe shouted into my ear.

I shrugged, "No one I know" I smirked at them, a grin threatening to adorn my face.

"What do you mean?" Haley questioned, frustration beginning to show on her face.

"What I mean is this; we're going to RAW tonight!" I shouted at them, the grin breaking out onto my face.

They didn't do anything for a moment or two, all they did was stare.

And then it hit them.

"We're going to RAW!" Chloe squealed.

"How! We didn't have enough money to get tickets!" Haley stated with her expression full of shock.

"Yeah! I thought we were going to make up for it by sneaking backstage and having Sheamus or Randy cover for us?"

"We were, until Maddie pulled through and got us not only front row seats, but also backstage passes!"

We all screamed in delight, jumping up and down like little kids, and then we got down to business.

"How do we get there? Our car is almost out of gas, and we don't have enough money to get any." Chloe realized, her expression becoming worried.

"We just have to get to Portland, and then Maddie told me to call her once we got there." I tried to calm her down, but then Haley stated the obvious.

"Still, there's not enough gas to get there, and not enough money to do so."

"Can we borrow anyone's car?" I wondered, my body shaking with giddy excitement.

"Maybe JJ's?" Haley pondered.

"Nah, his engine keeps messing up; he's saving up to get it fixed." I immediately shot down her idea, thinking of other possibilities.

"What about Jordan's?" Chloe smiled, thinking that she just found the perfect car.

"His brakes keep giving out, especially when it goes at high speeds, that's why he usually bums a ride with Wes when he needs to go out of town." I told her, slightly cringing at Wes's name.

They were both silent, still thinking of other possibilities, but I knew who they were thinking. So it was up to me to find the perfect car.

And that's when I realized it, and grinned with perfect satisfaction.

"Who do you have in mind?" Chloe smiled, happy at getting out of telling her the almost inevitable news. Haley sighed as well, neither one wanted to tell me that we had to use Wes's truck.

"What about Ms. Hamilton?"

"You mean her old, beat up, impala?" Chloe wondered, her face starting to grimace.

"Yeah" I defended, crossing my arms in victory.

Ms. Hamilton's impala was the first why I liked her, and once I got to know her I absolutely loved her, but the impala was the first. Even though she didn't take good care of it, it still ran like it always did.

"Oh c'mon, she loves that thing more than anything. It is literally the only thing that reminds her of the old days, the best days of her youth, and she will never give it to us." Haley tried shooting my idea, but I refused to give in.

"Okay, tell me why. Why do you think she won't give us her impala?"

"Easy, you can't find your license, mine is suspended, and Chloe can't drive on the highway without having a panic attack. The only time that woman ever acts like an adult is when it concerns her car. The only option is Wes."

"I'd rather drive Jordan's brakeless piñata of car than ask Wes if I can borrow his truck."

"Then how about this, we'll ask Wes if we can borrow his truck, and you sit down and look pretty when he makes the deal with you to borrow his truck." Haley revealed her plan; bracing herself for the punch she was expecting me to give her.

To be honest, I almost did, but I didn't have time for it.

"Look, you guys get a car, once you do call me up and meet me at the apartment. I have to pack an overnight bag."

"Why the apartment?" Chloe chimed in, confused.

"Maddie needs help with some backstage stuff tomorrow, and she's allowed to bring one person to help out."

"And she chose you" Haley summarized, a smirk on her face.

I shrugged in response, my body still shaking.

"Okay, you run ahead, and we'll get a ride." Chloe soothed, walking over and rubbing my shoulders.

"Go, we'll call you once we get the ride."

"Thanks guys, if I get one before you I do the same!" I shouted behind me, and off I went running.

**AND that is the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it, please message and review if you can! :D**


End file.
